1950-51 Lethbridge Maple Leafs
This team represented Canada at the 1951 World Championships. The story of the 1951 Lethbridge Maple Leafs journey to world amateur champions is being researched and results posted as part of the 60th Anniversary of the gold medal victory in Paris, France at www.lethbridgemapleleafs.com This list is incomplete. History The Lethbridge Maple Leafs were the 1949-50 Western Canada Intermediate Champions. See 1949-50 Western Canada Intermediate Playoffs. Roster *Dick Gray Playing Coach Defence *Whitey Rimstad Defence *Robert McGregor Defence *Bill Chandler Left Wing *Mallie Hughes Goalie *Bill Gibson Centre *Tom Wood Centre/Right Wing *Jack Summer Equipment Manager *Don McLean Left Wing *Bert Knibbs Right Wing/Left WIng *Don Vogan Defence *Stan Obodiak Centre *Nap Milroy Centre *Lou Siray Right Wing *Carl Sorokoski Goalie *Jim Malacko Defence *Hec Negrello Right WIng *Ken Branch Utility Player Tour Jan 1 6-8 (2:2, 0:4, 4:2) Nottingham Panthers @ London Jan 5 3-1 Falkirk Lions @ Falkirk Jan 6 4-6 (2:4, 1:0, 1:2) Paisley Pirates Jan 8 2-3 (0:1, 0:2, 2:0) Streatham @ London Jan 9 1-5 (0:2, 0:3, 1:0) Earls Court Rangers @ London Jan 12 2-6 (1:1, 1:1, 4:0) Switzerland @ Basle Jan 14 3-1 (1:0, 2:1, 0:0) Switzerland @ Zurich Jan 16 4-1 (0:0, 2:0, 2:1) Riesersee @ Munich Jan 17 10-4 (1:1, 8:1, 1:2) EV Füssen @ Füssen Jan 19 4-1 Riesersee @ Garmisch-Partenkirchen Jan 20 5-2 EV Füssen @ Garmisch-Partenkirchen Jan 21 8-3 EV Füssen & Riesersee combined @ Garmisch-Partenkirchen Jan 23 6-6 (2:2, 3:0, 1:4) Krefeld Preussen @ Krefeld Jan 24 5-4 (2:1, 2:3, 1:0) Krefled Preussen @ Cologne Jan 27 11-1 United States @ Paris Jan 29 2-1 (2:0, 0:0, 0:1) Milan SC Jan 30 10-3 (4:1, 2:0, 4:2) Milan International @ Milan Feb 1 4-3 Milan International & SC combined Feb 2 12-1 Ambri Picotti Feb 4 9-8 (2:5, 5:0, 2:3) Berne Feb 5 12-1 Berne Feb 6 11-2 (6:1, 3:0, 2:1) Zurcher SC @ Zurich Feb 7 15-0 (5:0, 5:0, 5:0) Neuchatel Young Sprinters @ Neuenburg Feb 8 2-0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0) Lausanne Feb 9 3-2 La Chaux de Fonds Feb 11 7-2 (0:2, 2:0, 5:0) EHC Arosa @ Arosa Feb 13 11-3 HC Davos @ Davos Feb 14 7-2 (1:1, 4:0, 2:1) HC Davos @ Zurich Feb 17 13-2 Belgin Canadians @ Liege Feb 18 21-1 Belgin @ Brussel Feb 21 11-2 Dutch & Canadians @ The Hague Feb 23 2-1 Brynas IF @ Gavle (Sweden) Feb 25 10-2 Mora IK @ Mora (Sweden) Feb 27 10-2 Leksand IF @ Leksand (Sweden) Feb 28 7-2 IFK Bofors @ Karlskoga (Sweden) Mar 2 5-1 (2:0, 3:0, 0:1) Sweden @ Stockholm Mar 4 4-2 (1:1, 0:0, 3:1) Sweden @ Stockholm Mar 7 8-3 Harringay Racers @ London Mar 10 11-1 (4:0, 4:0, 3:1) Finland @ Paris (WCh) Mar 11 8-0 (3:0, 1:0, 4:0) Norway @ Paris (WCh) Mar 13 17-1 (0:1, 7:0, 10:0) Great Britain @ Paris (WCh) Mar 15 16-2 (5:0, 1:1, 5:2) United States @ Paris (WCh) Mar 16 5-1 (0:1, 3:0, 2:0) Switzerland @ Paris (WCh) Mar 17 5-1 (1:0, 2:0, 2:1) Sweden @ Paris (WCh) Mar 21 5-0 United States @ London Mar 22 4-3 (0:0, 2:3, 2:0) England @ London (Churchill Cup) Mar 26 5-5 Earls Court Rangers Mar 28 3-9 Harringay Racers Mar 31 8-4 (1:2, 3:1, 3:1) Wemblay Lions @ London Apr 2 5-2 (2:0, 2:1, 1:1) Streatham Apr 3 6-7 Brighton Tigers Record Games Played: 48 Won: 39 Photo Gallery 50-51LethML.jpg|Team photo See Also Canadian Team Overseas Exhibition Tours Category:International Hockey Tours Category:1951 in hockey